Mana Transfer
by Aria6
Summary: Arjuna is obsessed with the goal of avenging his lost Master, to the point that he will accept any help. Help Karna provides. Fate is playing out a different way... Karna/Arjuna


"Why are we doing this?" the dark-skinned Archer murmured as he stood on the balcony, gazing out over the city. His hands were caught on the railing, hard enough to leave marks even in the steel. Hands cloaked in black and gold glided over his chest as the body of the other Servant pressed against him from behind.

"Because you require mana if you wish to survive and avenge your Master," the voice is absurdly calm, almost monotone. The Archer reflected that it is always so, even when Lancer should be in the grip of great emotion. "And who else can you trust?"

"Who indeed," Archer breathed as he turned around to look into a white face. White hair, beautiful blue eyes, a rare shade of aquamarine. "Should I trust you to kill me?" Even as he said the words, Archer knew they were false. Despite the fact that Lancer should have desired his death more than anything, he wouldn't. It was not his nature. Yet Lancer just looked at him with those serene eyes.

"Trust me to not have an ulterior motive in keeping you alive… Arjuna." Arjuna swallowed convulsively at the way Karna said his name. Curse him for managing to shift his tone on that one word! A black gloved hand reached up to gently stroke his cheek. "Do you need more?"

"I…" Arjuna felt himself weakening. The truth was, he had sufficient mana and his Independent Action was strong. He didn't need more right now. And yet… "It would be… helpful." That was true. Arjuna would need to employ his Noble Phantasm, multiple times, if he wanted to fulfill his desires. His enemies were powerful.

"Then you shall have it," Karna said and Arjuna did not resist as he was pulled into a kiss. Mana transfer with his own brother. If the cause for his hate had not been so profound, Arjuna would never have allowed it. But his hatred, not for Karna but for others, spurred him onward.

Karna drew him to the bedroom and Arjuna took a deep breath as his brother's clothing dissolved in golden motes. Closing his eyes, he let his fine white clothing vanish the same way. He was naked now, bared for his brother's gaze. It was hard to be so vulnerable to the man he killed, the one he should be killing again (it is fate after all) but Arjuna would endure it. He –

"Arjuna," Karna's voice in his ear startled him and Arjuna realized he'd been in a daze. The brush of Karna's fingers in his hair, the understanding in those blue eyes, makes Arjuna feel suddenly and irrationally angry. He roughly tugged his brother towards the bed and Karna went, accepting the sudden change. (he accepts everything and it only makes Arjuna angrier)

If it had been up to Arjuna, there would have been no kisses. He would have preferred Karna take him roughly from behind, with no pretense of tenderness. But Karna cannot bear it – Arjuna does understand, his brother is not unkind – and instead, they kiss. It's rough though, because Arjuna can't help but bring out his anger and pain. Karna accepts that, like he accepts everything (it really is annoying) and returns the favor, but with disturbing passion. (Arjuna sometimes wants to ask how Karna can do that but he's afraid of what the answer would be)

Karna takes the lead, as he always does. Arjuna knows it's shameful, even amidst the whole shameful situation, that he allows it. He should be the one in control, holding his brother down and taking his body. (but it's not what he wants) But that would be like admitting he enjoys this so instead, Arjuna lets Karna choose. (Arjuna is lying to himself more than anyone)

Today, Karna chooses to settle between his thighs and Arjuna' breath speeds up as he realizes what his brother intends. He knows the taste of this so well now and Arjuna feels a powerful flush of arousal as pale lips fasten smoothly around his cock. Vaguely, he wants to protest – this isn't necessary for mana transfer – but the words die in his throat as Karna's talented tongue glides along his length. Arjuna raises a hand to his mouth, stifling any shameful moans.

As Karna sucks him off, white fingers, coated in lube, touch him. This is the part that Arjuna tries very hard to deny enjoying. (he's definitely lying to himself) It's all Karna's fault that it feels good, when those slender fingers, so seemingly ideal for this, find that spot inside him that makes the pleasure so intense, the throbbing in his cock so wonderfully painful, and gently stroke. A whimper escapes past his hand and Arjuna hates the neediness of the sound. Like he hates all of this. (lies)

Those fingers abuse him so pleasurably, Karna's mouth giving him no relief. Just before Arjuna would cum, though, Karna suddenly pulls away, his fingers sliding free with an obscene squelch. Arjuna struggles to catch his breath, calming his body as Karna looks at him with those reflective eyes. There's something warm there, though, beneath the calm surface, something Arjuna struggles to ignore. (it's frightening)

Karna climbs up him and Arjuna knows what he intends. But he stops his brother, resting his hands on Karna's shoulders.

"No, take me from behind this time," Arjuna demands, the first time he's ever asked for anything. But he suddenly can't bear to look into Karna's face. (and he just wants it this way) Karna goes still for a moment before gently cupping his cheek, forcing Arjuna to look at him. Arjuna wants to pull away but he can't, not now. (and he doesn't really want to)

"As you wish," Karna said simply before grasping his hips. Arjuna was flipped over, a quick and dominating action that sent a shiver down his spine. Fear or desire… no, he would not think of that. Nor does he have time, as Karna's cock slides deeply into his body. Arjuna hears his own voice, the sound he makes as that heavy organ suddenly fills him. That was… an odd sound… shameful, if he had any part of his mind left to feel shame…

"Arjuna," Karna's odd monotone is shifting strangely. Arjuna knows what that means, now. It's not how a normal person would sound but it is how Karna sounds, when he's particularly aroused. He shifts, drawing out before pushing back in. Arjuna gasps, finding this new angle is… better. Karna's cock is perfectly oriented now, it finds his pleasure points without effort.

"Ahn…" Arjuna lowers his head, gazing at the pillow in front of him as his brother finds his rhythm, taking his body and giving him precious mana. Already, there's a thin trickle and Arjuna relishes it. "Karna, ungh…" Arjuna can feel his body responding, meeting Karna's thrusts with animal instinct. It is good, so very good, and his cock aches, lying heavily between his thighs.

Just as he thinks/feels that, Karna's hand encircles his length. Agile fingers stroke and Arjuna vaguely hears his voice rising in an indelicate curse, feels Karna's breathy, rasping laugh. Arjuna wants to curse him again but can't find the breath as the shaft inside him does something incredible. Sparks fly behind his eyes and Arjuna knows he's made a sound again. (Karna has told him he's very vocal) But he can't hear it. All he can do is feel and Arjuna's hands ball up in the blankets as Karna continues to take him, stroking him with every thrust.

"Unh, anh… ghn…" Arjuna vaguely hears himself and knows that he's getting close. Just before he would cum, though, white fingers encircle the base of his cock and squeeze. "Karna…!" Arjuna looked over his shoulder in utter frustration but he doesn't have long to glower. Karna is suddenly leaving his body and Arjuna gasps just before he's flipped around and ends up in Karna's lap.

"I am sorry brother, but I want to see you as you cum," Karna says and Arjuna wants to curse him but the thought is wiped from his mind as white arms slide under his legs and adjust him, neatly sliding him back down on Karna's cock. Arjuna shuddered as his brother began taking him again, surging up and into his body.

Arjuna is already so aroused, so close to orgasm, that it doesn't take much to bring him back to the edge. He gripped Karna's shoulders, holding on tightly as waves of pleasure assault him. Vaguely, Arjuna is aware that Karna is watching his face, enjoying his expressions, but the thought is distant. All that matters is the sensation of being filled, the heavy organ inside him and the hand feverishly stroking his cock. He is… so close…

Arjuna cums first. He can't hear his own voice but Arjuna knows he's loud (Karna's master has complained) as he erupts all over his brother. Arjuna finally meet his brother's eyes, gasping from his orgasm, and sees the beautifully intent gaze, like a raptor swooping on its prey. It doesn't falter for a moment, even when Karna rocks up into him and Arjuna feels the mana, flowing into him like a river. (another thing Karna's master has complained about) The focus only leaves when they are done, spent and gasping, their bodies shaking from the aftershocks.

"Wonderful," Karna murmured, his eyes hazy. Arjuna feels like reality is reasserting itself and responds without thinking.

"Disgusting," Arjuna corrects and feels more than hears Karna's soft laughter. It's a vibration of his chest, barely audible.

"You have such a way of thanking me, little brother," Karna said as Arjuna began pulling himself away. Karna doesn't hold him and he slides off easily, settling into the blankets.

"Hmph. You deserve no thanks," Arjuna said sharply, aware he was being ungrateful. Karna didn't need to do this and he'd be sensible not to. But at the same time, he can't bear to thank Karna for such a thing. (particularly with how much he enjoys it) His brother just smiles at him.

"You are right, I deserve no thanks." …Eh?! "My Master does. Be sure to thank him and perhaps give him a footrub." …Not in a million years!

"No thank you. But I will thank him," Arjuna said frostily and Karna only smiles. The smile fades, though, into his usual unreadability. Arjuna finds it frustrating that he can never really tell what Karna is thinking. Then Karna suddenly speaks.

"Do you truly believe she was – " Rage races through him like fire in his veins. Arjuna acts instantly, his hands around Karna's throat as he shoves him onto the bed.

"Do not say her name. You are unworthy to utter it after how you insulted her," Arjuna hissed into his brother's ear and Karna did not protest, although he could have. Arjuna's grip wasn't choking, not yet. Arjuna looked into his brother's face and had no idea what Karna was thinking. He was always almost impossible to read.

(Karna is thinking that he was almost kind. He was insulted first, so he exchanged a meaningless insult for a meaningless insult. If he'd wanted to be cruel he would have asked a simple question that would have wounded her heart)

(Why did you take five men for your husband when you wanted only one?)

(But Karna is beginning to understand Arjuna and knows if he says that his brother really will try to strangle him so it is best left unsaid)

(It wouldn't be the first time they've ended a night together that way)

"Do you think it was her?" Karna's soft question is just within bearable and Arjuna breathed out slowly as he gently released his brother.

"Yes, I have no doubt. I would know her anywhere," Arjuna said, remembering the woman he'd truly loved with all his heart. He'd loved his Master with the same devotion. In fact, it had felt like his heart had picked up where it had left off. "Do you not feel the same about your Master?" Arjuna jibs, well aware of who Karna's master truly is. Karna's face suddenly lightens with a beautiful smile. It makes him look almost radiant.

"Yes, and I am pleased to be able to prove myself to him again," Karna says and Arjuna wants to shake his head at that simple declaration. (that man was never worthy of Karna's devotion) But he doesn't and he doesn't say anything because that would be cruel. (Arjuna is learning too) "Please stay."

"Not with you," Arjuna said firmly and ignored the shadow of disappointment he could detect in Karna's eyes. "But I will stay. You'll see me in the morning." That's something Karna's Master doesn't complain about. The food and space are meaningless to him compared to the extra mana drain of supporting a second Servant. Karna smiles, just a touch.

"Good," he says before gently ruffling Arjuna's hair. Arjuna slaps his hand away with a scowl, refusing to acknowledge the unease that gesture causes. He's forced himself to become closer to Karna than ever before and it feels terrible wrong, but this time, Arjuna knows his destiny lies elsewhere.

(Revenge is more important than anything)


End file.
